Seducing Shoyrock
by Shoysrock
Summary: I decided...to experiment and make a story with...me in it. teehee Oh yeah, this is what happens when I am typing late at night. I do not know the direction this is going however...Rated M for bad words, gore, and...yuppo, teehee.
1. 1 Hello

b A/N: hi! It's me, deciding to write a Fanfic whilst bored…at midnight. This fic is sort-of an experiment, and be prepared for all sorts of the stuff you suspect in the M section. heehee

Anyways, yeah, THIS my dear peoples, is ALL true, including the fact my real name ish Elizabeth, and everything else. BUT, the not-true stuff are the obvious relationship with Dracula and obvious Van Helsing stuff. Yeah, so enjoy: ) : D /b 

Seducing Shoysrock

Elizabeth flipped the lid down on her laptop. Finally, I finished it! The last Blood Ballade, the final one. I was filled with overflowing joy at the end of my greatest triumph since learning my ABC's and potty trained. My series of fan fictions was complete, and this last one I believed was the greatest. As in, sizzle ness I chuckled. Oh yes, indeed I was brave typing this. I guess that I'll have to put this in the M section on Fan fiction .net. 

Well, I must announce it to the family. And so, putting the laptop on the charger, I got up from our brown little couch and headed to the living room whereupon I beamed as I said it was done to my dad. Then, off to outside to mom weeding the roses, and then to Reuben and Emily who were playing baseball.

"It's finished? Good! Tell me when I can read it." Emily said, and then resumed batting. Reuben as usual, my 13 year old brother, was indifferent. But it did not matter. And it was getting dark, and I had to make a floppy of the book.

I ran indoors in joy, and attached the floppy burner. Now, my little Gateway laptop is too primitive to burn CD's so I have to floppy it, then put it on the computer and burn it onto a CD. And so, the familiar whir of the burning of the data was heard as I sat, alone in the dark, at around 7 in the evening.

While I was putting away the floppy into its case, I heard something. It was a sound, a sound of vile chuckling. While the floppy was getting the data I was rereading the book, right over the page where I was reading the…lovely little bedroom scene I was very proud of. I still ignored the chuckle. The floppy was burned, but I kept on reading. Boy oh boy, man, I wrote that well! So sexy, it was that my writing that was turning me on…

"Indeed Elizabeth." Was the voice I recognized. I froze, and I felt fear in me. What was the fact was that someone, strangely not illuminated from the glow of the laptop screen, was sitting next to me. I dared to look up besides me.

What I saw you could expect. The stark white face of Dracula, including all the distinguishing features. His raven black hair in a ponytail, the several strands of it framing his face, and his mouth in a cunning grin. And his eyes, his deep blue pools of midnight looking right into my very soul. I only knew then that I was gawking, mouth agape. But I quickly shut it, closed my eyes slowly, and turned my head away.

_There is no Dracula, there is no Dracula. Dracula is make believe and no one is sitting next to me. _I chanted in my startled brain.

"My dear, I am here. Sitting rather close to you, massaging your shoulders." Indeed he was rather pleasantly relieving the tension I had stored from typing all day in my shoulders. If I knew less, I would have moaned in delight, but the fact was that there was a strange man definitely touching me and of course logically that man was not Dracula. Vampires do not exist. I shuddered and shut the laptop rather quickly in a panic. Upon standing up I saw the image, yes of course the mirage that Dracula was still there in his spot, one arm extended along the edge of the sofa.

"I have waited a long time for someone like you. Someone who knows about my history, respects it, and best of all, wants it." He straightened and stood up, with a weird look in his eye. _Shit, oh my God oh my God! _Was what I screamed in my mind. I kept on backing away until I tripped on the toy box and flopped into the armchair. Dracula really was standing over me, looking with that look I could imagine, though never seen it myself and only wrote about it, lust. I tried to raise my arms in defense but I couldn't move. I was trapped in the chair while he knelt down on his knees to my level.

"How is this possible? Van Helsing isn't supposed to be real! This is very bad. Shit" I stammered in a higher pitched voice. His head leaned in closer, the cold breath that distinctly smelled of blood and a scent…a pleasing scent I always loved, Juniper. It seemed to calm me. I mean, what's so bad after all? Dracula, my object of lust is now in front of me inviting it seems a kiss. But if this is the Dracula from the movie Van Helsing, which I am looking at right now and sure, then I should get away from him as soon as possible.

"Get away? I thought you wanted me…" He leaned in closer. It was then I realized that I had also never been kissed lovey-dovey before. Never, was a tongue in my mouth, or even passionate mauling of the lips. I was breathing faster, stock still in the dark while un-beknowest to my family I was alone with a blood and other lusting creature, now licking his lips.

"I did want you when you were a dream, but now that you aren't I don't because I know what you want from me, and I…I won't let you have it." I tried acting brave, but it was hard when blood and juniper was nauseating your senses and you couldn't move. Especially when his chilling touch was holding your head closer to his sensual lips. I closed my eyes, waiting for the torturous kiss that would surely come. "Why do you…want me?" I asked in fear.

"You draw me, you write very good…ravishing books about me, and your dreams do not lie about how much you worship me. But yet you retain your independent spirit. You desire me, baht you do not wish to be my slave, my bride." One arm snaked around my back, holding me while he stared deep into my scared green eyes. I looked back into his lusty orbs of smoky blue.

"I need brides my dear, queens of darkness to satisfy my passions in and do my duty my father has told me to do. Children, heirs to the throne to raise and teach to destroy the world. And you will be the proud mother of them all. But of course, with your brilliant mind I marvel at, you might have already guessed that by now." He smirked even worse now, and with those words I desperately tried not to cry. Of course, that is the only reason why. To turn me into a vampire and made love to every night. I did not want that as part of the whole immortality deal.

"I'm only just 15…please don't kill me now." I pleaded. What else could I do in this situation?

"Of course I won't kill you…yet. I will give you time and slowly everything will fall into place for you to be utterly…mine." And with that before I could protest he pressed his lips against mine.

I was stock still, not from the paralyzing, but from the fact I was being flooded with passion from a vampire, for the first time kissed that way. I was completely off guard, and with my lips open he shoved his tongue in my mouth, tasting and swirling around. But he quickly withdrew, from the fact I had eaten garlic sauce from my spaghetti at dinner. If I was not in this position, I would have smirked at the angry scowl and himself turning away to spit. But I knew better and of course, fear kept me in place. So, here I was now once again looking at the vile face of all that was evil in the world in human form, and he waved his hand over my face, the hand in a strange symbol. What was then a weird…veil covered part of my mind.

"You now cannot speak of my visit here Elizabeth. You have not seen the last of me yet." He licked the sweat off my brow. "Your blood and body shall be mine soon. You are a smart girl, and a catch such as you is hard to come by." He kissed my brow also, and let go of me as the spell departed. I could move now, and I saw him at the end of the room, smirking. He flung open the window, and turned immediately into mist whereupon he conjured into his hellbeast form. No surprise there. But I never saw a vampire in a REAL Hellbeast form and he was just damn ugly. And frightening. But I was shocked still enough to not let me scream. I ran out of the chair and up to the window, in fear and fact. Dracula, the same black form that was spiraling in the sky, was here and even…kissed me. The best and only kiss, I ever had like that.

Sitting down, I wondered what to do. He knew me, he knew that I secretly wanted to be with him, but he was here and his proposals of what he wanted to do with me were not at all enticing anymore. I was only 15, a mere young teenager! Clearly he did not care how old someone was, but this time, the choices of why me were quite clear. I drew him, I wrote long stories about him, and I dreamed about him. He was the chance I have at becoming a vampire, but with him…I don't think so.

I shakingly got to my feet as Reuben and Emily entered the room. I tried to disguise the pallor of my face and quell my racing heart. I tried to scream it out, that Dracula was real and he came to me, but I couldn't! They just stood blankly as I struggled to open my mouth, and after pacing the floor mumbling through my closed lips, I finally gave up. I stalked with my floppy to the computer and shoved it in, while mom started on weeding the Chives in the front garden and Emily and Reuben shrugged it off. They left me alone while I started burning the CD and calming my nerves.

Vampires die from stakes, garlic repels them, and rosaries and crucifixes burn them, along with holy water. We were not part of the Catholic Church, so I would have to sneak in to scoop some of the water from one and buy some protection. We did however have a large garden, and had plenty of stakes to spare. And garlic…grocery store definitely. I will need to eat some everyday. Yes, and then he will be sorry! But…Dracula can survive the stake, and garlic only gives him a bad taste. This will not work, but I must believe it will! I have to if I don't want to curl up and die, now would I? Death was not so welcome; neither was hanging around Dracula in a dark and secluded place, such as he hinted, more likely a bedroom than a dungeon at his Gothic citadel. Not fun, and his purposes have been made known, and I do NOT like them.

Alright Elizabeth, I told myself. Calm your nerves, and think of other things. I suppose of course I should gain weight, as to deter him from killing a fat girl. That's a good idea. But I'll be too heavy to run. Damn, I just can't win, can I? I also should lock the windows and doors, garlic everywhere, and stay indoors after sundown. I mean, of course vampires burn up when the sun hits them. But wait, Bram Stoker wrote, from the facts and what vampires really are, that they can walk during the day, but they are weak. Damn it again. He might just come to call sometime in broad daylight. Also, I can't tell him he was here and will continue to visit. Definitely, I am alone on this. I am vulnerable, and I guess my only protection might be is to just live in a church. He might be weaker and then I could kill him, or at least have a fighting chance. I am not safe here anymore.

Okay, time to calm myself. Let's forget about the trauma I felt, alright? Good idea. Let's post the last Blood Ballade on DeviantART and and talk to my friends. Yeah, that will get me nice and relaxed and calm. I'll have to think about this tomorrow.




	2. 2 Church Time

**A/N: Hey yall! I got lovely reviews from Remember, who ish the goddess of all sexy VH writing, and ForeverACharmedOne. Great writers, great people! They have inspired me even more! Enjoy this chappie, and I am not lying when in fact my sister plays church organ. yuppo**



It was Sunday. I usually don't go to church, as for one thing I don't believe that church is that necessary for one's spiritual belief in God. But since Dracula showed up, I would think hanging around a somewhat holy place, even if our group meets in a hotel conference room, would perhaps be much closer to God while I desperately prayed that this did not happen. So I sat in the Sunday school, discussing God's plan and what not, and though I find studying from the book curriculum our church is centered on enlightening on some points of religious Bible facts, though others way out there, I was at least holding the Bible in my hands, just incase God really does bless the Gideon's handy work. And so I hung out with my Aunts and Uncles, and my grandma who is the regular at our group, along with of course mom and siblings. I hoped Garlic was in the lunch afterwards.

Mom was a bit surprised at my volunteering to go to church, as I don't usually. But since yesterday night with the whole Dracula-massaging-my-shoulders-and-kissing-me thing, I am determined to get God on my bloody damn side. And Garlic too.

And so, after church, I found no Garlic in the ham. Dad asked what was bothering me and what could I say? The spell he wove in me had forced me to say something like "I'm just depressed what my DevART friend told me yesterday." Yeah, but she never did tell my something depressing. Dad then asked what it was, and I said she got an F in math. Oh well, at least dad dropped the subject.

Grandma left from after lunch, and to my horror on the calendar was the fact that mom and Emily were to go to an organ concert that day. And my dad and Reuben were going to a Boy Scout event.

"I envy you sis." Emily said while petting her dog, Huey. "You get to be home alone, on the computer all day long." She grumbled and went off to the family room to play on Clubpenguin. This was not good.

There was some time before they left. I went to the garden and picked up handfuls of stakes and set them in a pile unnoticed. Then I hurriedly checked around the kitchen. What I found out was the strangest thing. There was no Garlic at all in the house. No powder, the big jar of the minced Garlic was no where to be found in the fridge, and the spaghetti and pizza sauce was gone from the basement. Shit was right. He really did take away that weapon. So I decided to beg to go to the organ concert. I thought organs were boring, but I had to live with it as my sister plays church and theatre organ. And at least it was a t a church.

"Um, that's unusual. Sure, you can come. We are seeing this great organist Emily's teacher wants her to see." Said mom, a bit surprised at the request. So now, with me in the car, wearing my boat neck fuchsia sweater shirt with a stake hidden in my purse, I was ready to go to the church and sit very close to any holy object I could find.

We got to the large Catholic Church, where lots of people I didn't know and only my sister and mother did was socializing. I merely sat through the first hour of the organ with tenseness, but I doubted he would come into the church. He could easily get me elsewhere.

The first hour was done, but I didn't notice that I was the first one to stand up and head for the lobby. The empty lobby that would be filled in a few moments I assured myself. So, I leaned against the carved wall near the other hall. This Catholic Church was very old, a large cathedral of ancients stuff and all sorts of holy implements. Yes, I would be very safe here.

The doors that were closed to the main room made a very large clicking noise as they locked. People were starting to bang on the doors, and I was the only one out. The room was getting darker as the lights dimmed, and soon the only large light that lit the tiled large lobby was the pale light of the cloudy day from the stained glass window. Oh…shit…. That was the only thought I had as I reached for the purse that wasn't there. I left it at my seat, which is now on the other side of the locked church doors. The pounding on them and angry and panicked voices only made my heart race even faster. I was locked inside, as I tugged helplessly on the front doors. I stopped when I heard maniacal deep laughter echo through the cathedral.

It was then I noticed the shapes, the buttresses that flowered and edged out into the dark from the walls and arches. They looked like gargoyles, and the soft curves from the many Fleur de Lis that arched out looked jagged and pointed. It looked like a Gothic place of death. And it was getting darker as a thunderstorm brewed outside.

What could I do? Well, I did what I thought was right. I did not want to stay here and get further more hysterical. So I ran, ran and ran as fast as I could go up the stairs to the dark balcony. I had never been up here before, and I had panic ruling my thoughts. Gasps of breath racked through me as I heard more evil but subtle laughter behind me in the gloom. The laughter was soft enough so that the panicking people downstairs wouldn't hear. While unbeknownst to them below I was stumbling around the choir benches in pain and fear. I then finally, to top it all off, tripped on a step at the other side and only managed to slide up the side of the wall by a stained glass window when I saw a darker gloom come in front of me. I immediately shivered from the cold and the white face that entered into the beam of pale light that cast itself across my face. Dracula was in front of me, and now he held my sides, stroking them with his chilling fingers of death that I am sure he was feeling my torturous chills and fidgets. I had my arms outspread against the wall, giving him perfect access, but now I winced and turned away while I pushed my hands against him, desperately trying to get him away, but his hands only went farther down and farther up, stroking my neck and…with a lurch of surprise, a pinch of the flab from my ass. I secretly thanked that the pain had woke me up from fear and I concentrated hard and pushed him away. Running out of his grasp, I pulled on the doors that led down, but they were locked.

"Running away? I thought you wanted me." He chuckled in my ear, where I turned around to face him. I was backed against the door now.

"You have made your presence known, but there are lots of other people who are even more obsessed with you. I'm not worth your time." I gasped out, my breath caught up a bit, but rising at each unsuspecting nibble on my neck. Why oh fucking why did I wear my boat neck? My arms were trapped in between his chest, unable to move while he licked and kissed my shoulders, letting me moan in a mixture of terror and delight. This was something I had never felt before, and this vampire of lust and death was getting closer to my quivering lips. He longed to taste me I could tell, his tongue and teeth grazing my sensitive skin by my main vein, desperate to just sink in. Thank God he didn't, and hung back and looked into my eyes and purred suggestively. I was not in the mood for this, and I heard the doors downstairs open.

"Of course there are people obsessed about me, but you are the only one who has caught my eye in beauty…" He stroked my hair. "Your intelligence…" He then nibbled my ear. "Your knowledge and appreciation of my life…" the hands of his were once again rubbing my back and abdomen, now taut but with each stroke I was loosening, melting in his hands. "The utter rebellion that I will enjoy…" He pushed me closer to the wall and lifted me up and put his hands up my shirt, now fully stroking my skin while I was reeling in my mind, struggling and trying to get away as he removed his hands and moved my shirt down, showing my bra almost fully while I gasped. _Oh no…please I hope he won't do this to me, especially in God's house, if God does exist and cares…_

"Please don't do this…not here, not even to me… I beg of you…" I tried fighting the tears, as they were slowly trickling down my face. But to my horrified gasps he was licking them up as he continued to speak in husky tones.

"Your tender nature…" The hands were moving up, cupping fondly my breasts. "The warmth and love that emanates from you…" From then I could move my arms out, only to fall limp by my sides. I was getting seduced, tired and falling more under a spell of weakness. He wanted in, and was getting closer and closer.

"But most of all, your…yearning for me. You desire me more than any one else. Such darkness and mystery that I am you wish for. But most of all, the power I possess to make you live forever." He now reached his hands that were in my shirt to my bra, fumbling to unhook it. "I will make you mine forever, my little doll. I shall do it under God's house, while he looks down at us, weeping. And my father becomes pleased underneath."

He kissed me fully on the lips, tasting my mouth with his ravenous tongue. I could not stop it, hardly knowing what to do. I should know, as I wrote stuff like this! But I had never experienced them before. This was pleasureful but disgusting, his movements and…sexual actions arousing but terrifying. With these thoughts I was realizing that he wanted me to feel this way, especially since I was not moving so he could continue. I was losing myself to the emotions.

The situation ended when Dracula roared and backed up, his fangs out and his expression hideous, mainly because smoke was coming from his back. He turned around, but kept his hand out and on my shoulder. I saw a priest, with red robes and an empty basin look sternly at the smoldering figure of Dracula. Dracula fell back, scratching his back that was sizzling and bloody, and tossed his military jacket and shirt off. He was shirtless and pale chested. (Very nice muscles.) He then wickedly looked at the priest and me, before running past me with a look of agony as the holy water still burned his skin and pulled the door open and running down the hall, leaving a trail of smoke.

"Are you alright, Miss Elizabeth?" The priest said, but upon looking at his robe style that was red, I began questioning things about where he worked. He had messy dark brown hair and half moon eyeglasses along with with a beard. He looked in his thirties.

"I'm fine, I think. How would you know my name?" I fixed my shirt up, and wiped the sweat from my brow. The priest, I thought he was, helped me back to my feet properly, and was leading my dazed body up to the stairs into a room. I also took note of the hair he had, which was light brown. He was slightly worried it seems, but who wouldn't if they saw Dracula in a church, far away from his native Transylvania?

"I happen to know your name as your mother and sister is looking for you downstairs. And now that I have seen for my very eyes the powerful vampire Count Dracula, I am now much more interested in your association with him and why he is here." The Churchman opened the door to the top room in the tower, and I was momentarily dazzled by the objects within.

It was small, and computers were everywhere on the walls along with typical religious sacraments. Stakes, scrolls, crosses, and silver bullets were dusty but ready to grab on the shelves. It was then I realized that there actually was a holy order devoted to eradicating evil. And this was a knight that had his base in this church.

"You don't have much time as your family is waiting for you. So I will be quick. Why was Dracula with you?" The knight went about to gather up items and with haste in his movements and expression, began typing at the main computer, not looking at me.

"Whoa whoa whoa…What is your name? Am I really in the presence of someone from the holy order?" I asked, excited but hardly showing it from my ordeal.

"Oh, sorry. I am Father William, the priest at this church and a knight of the holy order which I cannot yet tell you the exact name; otherwise we will have to wipe your memory." He looked at me with surprise, typing fast with nervous fingers. "Now, please, answer my question quickly, I need to send this report to the Vatican."

I found a stool and sat down. Boy, where do I begin? How weird and sickening to say exactly what he wanted from me. So, I sat down and tried to hold myself still as I bluntly said what I knew.

"Well, for one thing, I have written several fan fictions about Dracula, without at all knowing that he really existed. I have read about his history and all sorts of stuff, and so he has come for me for my devotiveness to vampires and him especially. The reasons why would probably be to have a bride to do his vile task that he greatly hints his father is telling him to do." I blurted it out, whereupon William turned around to look at me with the most scared of expressions. I of course was not really unnerved about, mainly I took in terrible things and saw them not that bad. But, the expression reminded me of the real motive I tried to avoid in seeing. Yes, analyze the blunt statement above, and take into effect the emotions that would pour into the happenings for a 15 year old girl who had always thought herself mature and knowing and finding the logic and reason in a situation, who suddenly crumbles when the make believe attacks her reality. But, I did come back, I always did, somehow or another to break down at another time. Making defeat victory for the enemy.

"Oh dear. I never thought to see Dracula. Last I heard he was hanging around Transylvania, but here in Michigan? And you, of all people a person of his desires? Oh my, oh my, this is more perilous than I thought." He typed some more and I assumed pressed the send button. And with the flick of his shaky hand, he grabbed handfuls of silver stakes, vials of holy water and a packet of wafers. "There hasn't been a vampire around here since 1992, and that's the least of my worries! He's the prince of darkness, the most powerful vampire of all! You, Miss Elizabeth, need to be secretly protected by me until further instruction. Nobody must know of his purpose, not even your family members if they wish to avoid the attention of Count Dracula. I hope back up will come soon. I am not at all prepared for vampires, especially when a mere stake hardly hinders him." He stuffed them into a sack. "I'll…I will take these to your home so as to not arouse the suspicions of your loved ones. And from the file I have on you…" He pointed his finger at the computer file on me. A recent ID of me along with information, and description only pertaining to 'harmless death wish to become a vampire. Draculaoligist, wise mind, ideal candidate into the order.' I was a bit proud that they were watching me somewhat closely and thinking of me part of the whole Holy team, but the rest of the description said 'unsure Godly guidance. Leaning close to Atheism, rebellious, does not follow orders very well.' Hmm…very true. "I hope you will get rid of your Dracula drawings and books and not dwell on such things." He sat up and quickly pushed open the door, leading me out.

"Wait! This is happening too fast. I…I have no idea what to do…" I was being led down stairs and then stopped. Then the pain started.

It was for a few moments on my open shoulder. I spun around to see William grimly holding a seal, making the sign of the cross. I saw a glowing mark of a circle, with a cross in the middle. The glow was slowly dieing, and soon there was no pain.

"I'm sorry Miss Elizabeth, but every vampire victim that survives must have a virginity seal on them, and after the vampire is dead, we will remove it. Don't worry, everything will be all right. Any…improper advances on you will alert us and it will hurt. Not even the prince of darkness can take it off, and he won't…probably want to hurt you. You will be much safer." He withdrew the seal, and I understood. I shook his hands; sorry that he couldn't comfort me any longer. I hastily with a new steel hard purpose in my mind went down stairs to the lobby, where the confusion of why the doors were locked was a bit rampant, but Emily ran up to me when I descended the balcony stairs.

"Mom was looking for you. Intermission will end soon sis. Where were you?"

"Oh, um, the bathroom." I lied, hastily looking around to see the William go out the back door with the bag of weapons. And thankfully no Dracula…yet.



**A/N Hey, like it? R&R everybody! Good people will make me happy, no flames please, and yes, I have read 3 fanfics from around the web with virginity marks. Don't sue, as those marks are a comman occurrence in fanfics. ;**

**Shoys.**


	3. 3 Little Artist

**A/N: Heyla! sorry, I promised some people I would update sooner, but I didn't. So, I am going to update now!!!! Enjoy! Also, check out my DeviantART account Sahkmet, for lots of smexy Dracula pictures. (even shirtless him!) :D**



It was the a few days later that I had time to chat with my protector of sorts. Mom and dad had gone to bed, and alone now in my bedroom with garlic, stakes, crucifixes, and on my little desk, all my vampire and Dracula books. I had been researching him, and my sketch book of Dracula drawings, and even my laptop was hidden in the closet, and I would not look at them at all, no damn way. I must not get confused about him, and he might use it against me.

So, there I was at my desk, keeping an ever vigilante eye out for Dracula should he come in and rape me or something. If only the general public could believe me. Now I feel like my character Anne had felt in my story. The constant struggle to avoid the lusty gaze for around 118 years was fine, but Dracula wanted me now. Such things were dangerous.

While I was looking through my coffee table book on the origins of vampires, I heard the distinct tone of a knock on my window, I turned my head without first grabbing my silver stake from behind a Kleenex box to find to my joy William was at my window holding on for dear life a grappling hook. Seeing that my bedroom was on the second floor and this side of the house was completely flat with siding. I hastily opened the window and took out the screen, letting in poor William.

"Sorry I didn't come to call sooner, but I had a problem sending the message. Seems Dracula was hacking my computer. Anyways, I have good and bad news." He plopped some books of incantations, two guns and a few loads of bullets and a vial of greenish liquid.

"Please, sit down. Not to loud, or my parents might wonder why an older man with a brown jacket and guns is in here." I motioned to my chair while I sat on the bed.

"The good news is I finally sent the message and got an answer. Aid is coming with the best of the best vampire hunters. We have been looking for Dracula since 1987 when he came back from the grave. We have been having a hard time looking for him. And now here is another chance to kill him. They told me to accompany you while we flee to the American safe church of the holy order in New York City." I had never been to New York before! But, how would I explain I would be going on a trip away from my parents for perhaps a month or less?

"The bad news is, the hunters won't be here for another week, as currently they are on missions elsewhere right now. There have also been reports that fellow knights on the way to there are being massacred by Count Dracula. His calling card of their impaled bodies tells all." He sighed. We would have to make the journey alone.

"Argh! Damn it. Well, when do we leave?" I said, now pacing the floor. "And what about my parents? Do have some sort of brain washing technique for them, and after my ordeal is over, to me?" I asked.

"Well, yes. But we have other plans for your future after this they told me, but I am not a superior in such knowledge. I'm merely a watcher of this certain district on the globe, nothing more. But I never have gone after strong vampires like him! I merely reported and the designated knights would come kill the werewolf, the vampire, and gargoyle, whatever it was. I'm the scholar, not the fighter! Oh dear oh dear…Well, start packing. We are going by plane tomorrow morning, on a small passenger jet. Here are the tickets, hide them well, and I'll pick you up by window at 5 AM sharp. Excuse me, but I have to go and prepare. As soon as we reach the terminal in New York some knights from the safe house will pick us up." He stood up and shook my hand, and his persona was of terror. I was very frightened too, that for my sake Dracula had murdered all the available back up that could have protected us already. He quickly went over to the window and I watched as he zipped down the line to the ground, dusk already fallen. With that he pulled the rope down and I tightly sealed the window. Not only to keep the chill of spring out, but to keep out Dracula. I doubt that the water killed him.

And so I piled up the research books I needed, and headed to the closet, opened the door, and gawked as I saw Dracula standing in the midst of my clothes looking at the drawings from the sketchbook I had hidden.

"Good evening, my little artist." He said casually, and stood up straighter, walking past me with the paper book in his hand.

"Holy shit! Give me that!" I reached to grab it, but he held it high and reappeared at my desk, the pictures spread out before him.

"Why don't you…sit down dearest?" He motioned his hands, where with a gasp I felt something like a large cold hand grab me and force me down on the bed. I was sitting and couldn't move while he continued causally looking and tracing his finger over the curves portrayed on the drawings of him.

"In the beginning of this sketchbook, you seem to be…afraid to portray your hearts desires for me." He motioned to the early pictures of him holding my fan fiction character Anne in his grasp, but that was about all. "And then later, you were getting braver, more realistic…" The pages showed his visage I drew more like him, with the distinguishing artistics of his manner portrayed on paper. "Ah, here are some lovely pieces." He showed me with a grin the pictures, of holding a girl, dancing, slipping his black jacket off to reveal his chest, of to his sudden chuckle as he flipped the page, of me kicking him in between the legs. And then he browsed some more while I squirmed, a look of disgust whenever a pic of Van Helsing came up, but to my dread, he reached the page of…yes, you guessed it, of my recent fantastical drawings of…suggestive poses with Anne Van Helsing, my made up girl. Yes, bed sheets and cloth ripping and kisses and tears on her face while he sits on her, slipping her bra off. Yes, I did think of the tortured girl who would endure this, and now it would be me, perhaps tonight as he gaped lustfully at the doodles, before shutting the book.

"Those are just…just dreams of a flawed girl, me. I don't want to have sex with you in reality, really!" Hope was going fast as he moved the chair out of the way and stood up and sat down besides me on the bed. I had a T-shirt on, my favorite tight jeans and a cross around my neck. He started stroking my back, the circles causing me to shudder. I still could not move.

"Darling, you are denying your dreams. I am here to give them to you. I will be your good husband; I will shower you with riches, and give you the gift you've always wanted, immortality." He leaned in closer and I found that I could move, but only just enough to face him and move back while he went to lean over me. The now annoying scent of Juniper was breathing upon me again, and his other hand was grasping my other side. Then the spell left me fully. Perhaps he wanted me to move around for his disgusting pleasure.

"You're just a sick, perverted man whore, that's all! Get off me!" I bucked up and grabbed his shoulders and tried to push him off, meanwhile he then pushed me down and sat on me fully, and with his smirk and deep growl, grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides, his crushing strength making me still while he leaned down.

"Don't worry, I'll get off." He reached with his teeth to tug the cross necklace and cut it with his teeth. I saw it dangle over my face the holy symbol. And with the flick of his head, he tossed it seductively across the room. I was defenseless should he try more seductive movements. _Damn, damn, damn…_Was what I kept repeating in my mind.

"Before I leave you for a good night's rest, because you have a busy day with me tomorrow, I would like to tell you something." He bent down to my ear. "I know you have a mark on you, and sooner or later I will take it off and give you mine. And from that I will continue were we left off. Expect the unexpected; I know you aren't…leaving me, right?" He purred, and I noticed he was careful not to touch me seductively. William was right; he did not want to hurt me intentionally.

"Of…of course not. I have nothing tomorrow night." I then started tears, trying to hide the fact that I would be long gone in New York when he would normally wake up. "No…nothing…"

"Remember, you cannot run very far, and I would prefer your clothing loose fitting and low necked." He waved his hand over me as I started falling asleep. I vaguely felt him get off me, and the last I saw was his devilish smile. I was doomed.




	4. 4 MAYDAY!

**A/N: Hello people reading my wonderful story! Be prepared for a little…action involving…stuff. like I was going to tell you now! Enjoy!**



"Come on Elizabeth, hurry up. The plane will soon leave." William tugged at my sleepy shoulder. I was drowsy, though that I did have a deep rest, I had nightmares of Dracula. And it was Williams tapping at my bedroom window that woke me up, and soon we were at the airport. We would be on a small jet, tickets paid by the Vatican, and we would be on the passenger plane as to not arouse suspicion.

While gathering my luggage up, I remembered last night. _Expect the unexpected _he said. Did he know I was leaving by plane? But my thoughts were interrupted when I walked and handed my ticket, and soon William and I were in our designated seats. I got the window seat.

I had only been on a plane twice, and with the gummy bears I was eating during take off, I was more relaxed. The day was cloudy and not that bright, and the trip would take 3 hours because of the weather and frequent stops. With the comforting hand of William with me, I was thinking. I never left home before without telling my parents, and already I was missing mom and dad, my brother and sister that were now safe, and hopefully I was. I had never felt this way before, to feel the separation that is. I had only packed what was necessary along with of course my Dracula books for research. In fact, I had one book I brought along, but it was a collection of Edgar Allen Poe writings. The book I had from somewhere, I was not sure, and the print date was 1927. Anyways, I was reading into the tale _Shadow-A Parable. _It was somewhat scary, about a shadow of vileness and gloom entering upon the meetings of some Greek gentlemen. I skipped after that to re-read _The_ _Fall of the House of Usher_,about the destruction of the Usher family, their gloomy demonic home the source of the people's madness, as the sister dies and comes back from the dead to curse her brother and the poor man, his friend. But it was some pieces of prose within the tale that had got me thinking.

_Who entereth herein, a conqueror hath bin;_

_Who slayeth the dragon, the shield he shall win._

The words were quite comforting, though what happened after the words in the story wasn't. And when I looked out the window at the dark sky of the thunderous noon, it was worse. For flying with the plane was the black hellbeast form of Dracula, grinning with his maw of sharp fangs.

"William? Um…" I patted his shoulder, waking him from his nap to look at Dracula.

Both of us were gawking, and never did I see a hellbeast up close like that. Spikes were coming from his shoulder, his black hair whipping in the wind, his arms and body muscled, and his gigantic wings pumping to keep up with the airplane. I hardly heard the intercom voice of the worried pilot, but it was too late for the plane. Dracula grabbed one of the engines and ripped it off, and then he flew overhead. But with the sound of another lurch on the other side, I knew he ripped off another engine. We were now down to two.

William and I packed our luggage and held it tight. We were slowly descending, not enough for the plane to crash. It was raining now, and all I heard was the rushing air, the screams of the passengers, the radio of the pilot yelling 'mayday' and 'keep calm.' Also, I heard the distinctive roar of Dracula outside, and I saw him roaring in delight as he flew with the plane, holding onto the left wing of the aircraft to help it land.

It was not long when we crash landed into a field. The bumping lurches had shaken us a bit, and we started to stand up and run out as the people were clambering towards the door. But Dracula got there first, his out stretched clawed hand breaking the window and ripping the door to pieces, mangling it beyond the door boundaries. The people that had seen him ran back in fear.

"This is not good." I said to William, who was shaking and struggled to get a good grip on the arm rest from the fear. I was in terror too, especially when I heard the weird sound of bones and flesh moving around out the door, and then through the clear aisle was Dracula, walking calmly and his hair sticking to his face from the fact he was wet. William pulled out shakingly his gun, and I my stake while he slowly approached.

Now, though from the fact that this was reminiscent of a Twilight zone episode where a gremlin was taking down a plane in mid flight, this was worse, for in fact everybody knew that there was worse than a little gremlin that took down the plane. And the evil gremlin in question was walking towards me with glare of menace. And then to amusement as William pointed the gun at him

"D-don't come any f-further!" He said, the click of the gun cocking echoing through the small crowd of the standing and sitting people, followed by a loud gasp from them.

"You shouldn't fire a gun in an airplane. Such things leave disaster, and waste precious blood." He chuckled, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "Now, you are wasting my time Elizabeth. Come to me or William…" I felt a brush of wind as I then saw a blur. And then Dracula was where he was before, holding the gun to Williams head who was in Dracula's arms. "Will feel the sting of death. Now, please come with me outside."

I had no other choice; William a bit drowsed from Dracula's touch. I got up, showing anger, trying to hide the terror I had. He backed up to let me through with my luggage in tow, out the door with fear written all over my face while he was behind me. Soon we exited the airplane into the meadow, rain pelting down on us. Dracula then dropped the now unconscious William on the ground along with the gun. He then strode over to me, while I then could not move!

"I wouldn't want you to run away, my little girl." He stood over me, while I stood frozen. Scolding?

"You don't own me, Dracula. I govern my own actions." I looked down to see him grab my backpack and he walked behind me, slowly slipping it on my shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked hesitantly.

"We are going on a little…trip to my homeland. I would think it would be easier for me to carry you and your items if you were wearing them." He smirked, and then before I could react I heard lurching as something grew bigger above me. It stopped raining on my head and I saw a dark shadow rise up in front of me. And, with my breath quickened, I slowly turned around to look up at Dracula.

"Uh…" I began, struggling not to scream at the towering smirking figure of Dracula in hellbeast form. But, due to the fact he picked me up bridal style, I couldn't help but scream. The rain and thunder showered and boomed up ahead as we were rising up the muscles in his arms and wings flexing with each beat. I was going to Transylvania. It would take days! Even weeks! I would be held in Dracula arms for days, while he would have the continued pleasure of looking down at my cleavage. And as I looked at him now, that was what exactly he was doing.

_Well, my dear, we will be at Castle Dracula soon. I have a portal already for us. _He purred in my mind. He couldn't talk normal in his hellbeast form, so I guess that gave him good reason to enter my head.

_Oh yeah? Well, you are a perverted, dirty minded, and dick-headed, disgusting mother fu…_I was immediately stopped with a powerful crush of his limbs before I could finish it. I screamed in the brief spasm of pain. The whipping wind dried my outburst of tears.

_Such foul language from a girl so young. I will have to teach you better. _He growled, and it turned into demonic laughter through the night of rain and lightning striking around us. I despised it, but I had to cling onto him for fear of falling out of his grasp. The night was long, and soon I fell asleep. The strum of wing beats, wind, and now falling soft rain lulled me slumber. The last I saw of reality was entering into a fiery vortex, and it cascaded into a dream state, the fire becoming darker and darker as my eyes shuttered…



_The room was filled with pale moonlight, a bedroom. Dark black curtains lined the open window where I stood. I wore a light almost transparent white gown, coming off the shoulders and accenting perfectly my form. I felt impatient, I wanted him. My master, my glorious master who treated me so well and loved me will return to me. I sat on the bed, feeling tight and unhappy. But it was when I felt him in the room, and suddenly sit besides me that I became happy. _

_"Master, where have you been?" I answered, turning to meet his midnight gaze that shone in the dark. I raised my hands to his shoulders, massaging the hard physic underneath the layer of shirt._

_"I was feeding my dear, and you shall eat later." He moved in closer to my ear, seductively licking it. I moved my hands down his arm to his front. He then grasped my back and pulled me closer. I loved his scent of roses, and the pleasant kisses he was tracing on my face and neck were making me pleasantly hotter._

_"I have waited for you, my love…" I moaned as he started laying me down, his hands grasping my hips and the other I felt untying my dress. With the heat emanating from him, I began ripping his shirt off while he passionately kissed me, his tongue and mine fighting for dominance while he pulled my dress off, slowly but surly revealing more of my skin. I did the same to him, the shirt sliding off him while he continued kissing, pausing to let us gasp for air while I moaned at his sensual touches. _

_"No words dearest, no more words. My queen of darkness, my bride." I desperately wanted my dress off, and it almost was. We were both sweating, my heart a million miles an hour. _

_"I want you Vladislaus, I want all of you." I gasped, his heaving body fitting perfectly with mine. His hands hiked up my dress and stroked my thighs deliciously. I wanted him, I wanted him now!_



**A/N: Note that is a dream sequence… R&R please!**

**Shoys.**


	5. 5 Popcorn, anyone?

**A/N: Two updates in one day! Fantastic! And much thanks to the great and totally awesome Remember, who I LOVE her writing! in a non-homosexual way :D anyways, you will love this chappie, with Dracula singing…Ulp, did I say too much? slaps self for giving away stuff Read and find out!**



Opening my eyes, I noticed first that I was sweaty, and my back was arched. Letting go of the mattress and sheets I had clenched on my stomach, and sat up. That was the most vivid dream I had of Dracula, I thought. Never, ever did I dream of him like that! Usually of him trying to rape me on the floor at martial arts lessons or the swamp out back, but never did I willingly say yes to him, let him. It was disturbing.

I then looked around, and to find out where exactly I was. I was in a red sheeted and quilted bed; the room was colored with lusty colored hues of red, black, and ivory plaster. There was a bookshelf, closet, a tiled bathroom, a dresser, and a desk with a computer on it.

_What the hell? _I blurted in my mind. A computer? That was different. I got up to find myself in a white silk nightgown, and besides that the bookshelf had all my books that I ever owned. Eragon, Harry Potter, my dragon books, field guides, Firebringer and The Sight by clement-Davis, all of them that were on my shelf at home were there. Along with Bram stoker's Dracula, my coffee table book of vampires, and all my other books of the undead, vampire short stories, and about Vlad the Impaler's life. I looked up to see photos of my family and my dragon statue collection from my room. On the dresser was my golden ornament tree with my dragon ornament collection, and my other statues and CD collection, along with a boombox.

I went over to the closet to find, frankly, only a few outfits, and they were the same thing almost. It was a bride outfit that his brides wore; only the color was black and gold. There was one modest, another dressy, another more casual, and the last one was hardly a dress at all. All had the long flowing sleeves, and the same style that prevailed throughout was that they hung off the shoulders and the front all was a corset with many laces, whether black or gold. It was truly, even the modest one that didn't show much skin, something a hooker would wear. I could guess that anyways. Opening the drawers in the wall were all sorts of ebony and golden necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and other adornments, along with some nice scrunches, as I myself wore them often to hold my long dirty blonde hair back. I looked back to see mine on the bedside.

I went into the bathroom to find a nice large tub and the usual items of a bathroom. I opened the mirror cabinet to find all sorts of dark makeup, deodorant, toothbrush with Colgate toothpaste, and Q-tips.

I closed mirror. Why was Dracula doing this? I would have expected him to just take me here to expect me to change, but he had given me the comforts of home and modern conveniences. This was…I guess, kind of him.

"Good evening my dear. Sleep well?" A deep, familiar Romanian voice said behind me.

I jolted, as he was not reflected in the mirror, or even the hands that were on my shoulders massaging me and keeping me still. I turned my head to look up at his beaming face, while I fidgeted out of his grasp and stalked over into the room. I heard him follow behind me.

"Why? You have taken my stuff from my house! For all they know now I am dead, missing, kidnapped! And attacking an airplane? You are a terrorist! And for my sake only!" I yelled out, beating against the wall. It was then also I had narrowly missed a black widow spider that was crawling on the wall, a mere 6 inches away. I stood stock still in terror, giving a whimper. I hate spiders.

But I had no time to move away from the wall in fright when Dracula pushed me against it, his masculine form and strong hands pinning me to it. The hard wall and Dracula was cold, and my face was pressed to its side so I had a clear view of the spider. I could not help but shudder and fidget with whimpers from the poisonous killer that was creeping closer and closer.

"I wanted to make my bride-to-be comfortable in her new home. I can only change her attitude towards me, not her ways." He hissed while teasing my ears and his face glorifying in my hair. The spider was soon closing the gap between me.

"Please, get me away from that, that thing! I can't stand it, please! Don't make it bite me!" I was pleading, the beginnings of tears welling in my eyes. I was afraid of spiders, of bites and pain, of death, and right now they were rivaling my fear of Dracula, for he was the one giving this ordeal.

"Such a petty fear. However, I will let you go if you come to dinner in one of those outfits." He stepped aside but still holding my head and keeping me pinned, looking into my fearful eyes. What was also that the spider was three inches away from my eye.

"Yes! Yes, God damn it, yes, I'll wear that wretched thing! Just…just don't let it bite me!" I started panicking and fell to the floor and gasped. I quickly stood up and backed away, hugging myself and shuddering before gaining my composure. Dracula still stood, leaning and eyeing my weakness, I was sure. So, after the little spasm of one of my greatest fears, I then went back to tough mode. I'll show him that I'm not that afraid! I was just helpless, that's all!

I stormed off to grab a slipper that was by the bed, and strode over to the wall, without even acknowledging his presence nearby, and with my might I whacked it on the spider. Withdrawing the slipper, a squished spider was all that was left. And a small dent in the wall. I looked at Dracula with anger, and Dracula seemed more amused looking then.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I grumbled and still had my gooey slipper in my hand. Dracula moved off the wall and started circling me.

"I can't promise that Elizabeth. It depends on your attitude for me. But one day soon, perhaps in two days, I will bite you. A poisonous bite like a spider." He started walking towards me. I would guess he would try to pin me to the wall again. But I wouldn't let that happen. I tossed the slipper at his face, leaving a smear of deceased spider on his pale visage.

"I guess that concludes our conversation. I will get dressed now, thank you." I quickly went to the closet and pulled out the modest outfit and headed towards the changing screen. I knew he was in the room still, and I last saw him sighing as he sat down in the arm chair.

"You are quite feisty for a young woman. I didn't know you were so strong and quick to calm in such situations. I like a challenge." He spoke while I slipped my clothes off.

"Don't worry; now that I have gotten over the impossible factor of vampires existing, I'll be sure to make your life living Hell." I replied casually. I put on the corset, and though I had never one I always liked having the idea of wearing one in some sort of riding clothes that Kate Bekinsale wore in the movie _Van Helsing._ But, they would be a nice black and gold color. Some how or another, Dracula knew I never put one on, and the corset was easily tied into place. Unlike I expected of other such undergarments, it was a simple matter and the material new and flexible.

"I am afraid that will not work. I have been to Hell and it much worse than any young bride can cause my life. And if you do try, I will show the true meaning of Hell on earth. I know all that causes fear in your mind." He hissed from the chair while I shuddered. I had managed to slip the garment on, and with the mirror handy in the closet I put on some necklaces and bracelets. What also the fact that the small selection of bracelets were merely gold cuffs, like shackles. But they did look so good with the whole scheme of the dress. I also felt the outfit was a bit tight on me, as it was a bit too small.

"You should take the proper measurements next time, Dracula. It's a bit too small." I causally asked while I stepped out to show off my form. He smiled at my comment.

"Well, you are a bit plump. But after tonight, I will fix that." He smiled devilishly, like he was hiding something sinister. I gulped. Yes, I knew I was a bit chubby, not that skinny at all. Just a few pounds off me I would have an average weight. How he would make me lose weight, I had no idea.

"Come dear, it is dinner time." He held my hand and I tried to move it out of his grasp, but couldn't So, out the door way we went, down the dark hallway and into a domed dining room, his hand on my shoulder and the other hand holding mine while he frisked me off to a chair opposite of him at the end. He sat on a lavish velvet arched chair, and in front of him was a wine bottle, and he set about himself to pour the deep red liquid into a silver goblet. While in front of me, was a leg of ham, potatoes, salad with Italian dressing, (how the hell did he know I liked that?) and all sorts of other delicious things I loved to eat. I was also very hungry.

Though I longed to annoy him by starving myself, I knew it was futile. I had to eat something, and so I scooped some food, and found it very delicious. Not eating insults did not really affect him very much. My demeanor around this place was more of that I showed my appreciation of the whole thing, but not really of course, of him. So, I ate generously. While he continued staring at me while sipping what I presumed to be blood.

"Would you like some…refreshment?" He waved his hand and a bottle of wine appeared with a golden goblet.

"I'm underage, Count Dracula. I also despise the taste. And I do not want you to get me drunk." I retorted, pushing the vile drink away.

"Ah, but in my country, the country you will be a citizen of, you were never underage. But I respect your dislike of such a drink." A small band of Dwergi appeared and crawled onto the table, taking the food and drink away to the utter annoyance of me. Dinner was done and I sat up and started to storm away to the door. Whereupon the door locked.

"Dinner time's over, Dracula. Let me go out." I looked back at him, who had now risen up and was meandering over to me.

"Not until I give you my little present." Suddenly, he was behind me and nibbled my neck. I raised my hands up to my neck that now he was lightly touching with his fingers. I ran out of the grasp and out the other door, trying to get away. I had felt something on my neck, and meanwhile I ran into another room, to be exact a living room with a wide screen TV. At least it was reflective enough for me to see I had the indents of two fangs that might have sunk further into my neck. I glanced back to see Dracula wasn't here…yet.

There was a black leather couch, a few chairs and table, and a shelf with all sorts of movies. Whether DVD's and videos, I saw all of them had to do with Dracula, vampires, violence, zombies, horror, history documentaries, sex, and one I found that made me feel peculiar, _The Phantom of the Opera._ The DVD was not really out of place with _V for Vendetta, Hellboy, Poltergeist, Bram Stoker's Dracula _and _the Muppet show with Vincent Price._

"Because it is a favorite movie of yours, my dear." Dracula said, and I looked behind me to see him sitting on the couch, an arm laid back on the edge of the couch. And, against my will, I was pulled back onto the sofa with a plop as the disc slipped out and was slotted into the DVD player.

"Tomorrow, we will watch something else, perhaps your favorite movie _Van Helsing." _He chuckled, his hand holding me still while a little Dwergi handed me a bowl of buttery popcorn. Soon, the sound of music was playing in the home theatre.

Throughout the movie I was forced to sit and enjoy myself. Whenever I wiggled away from Dracula's ever present arm he moved in closer, until the end of the film I was at the arm of the large sofa. Dwergi kept handing me more and more bowls of popcorn while throughout the movie Dracula yawned and sipped occasionally a blood and eyeball martini. But the movie was rather disturbing. The whole plot line was, as you know, the vile man who lived in a sewer deceiving and trying to take away a young innocent woman. The blasting, powerful music of succumbing to dark passions, of no escape as the phantom menace was inside her mind, and the fact that the evil man liked hanging people. And sitting with a vile man yourself with the music I could only imagine him singing it was almost maddening. I was forced near the end of the movie to slowly be scooted onto his lap, and after the film I noticed where I was sitting.

"Um, nice movie, but I should leave." I began to stand up, but his hands had got to my waist first. He kicked the popcorn aside and all was dark, and the only illumination was the blue screen from the TV. I grabbed his thighs to his delight, but to me I was trying to push off. And with squeamish struggles I had he moved my legs from sitting to kneeling on him, with my back to him. This wasn't good. And then to top that off, my feet were trapped underneath him. That gave him free access to start taking my top off over my head, and untying the corset in the back. All I had on to protect my torso was the bra. But his movements weren't sexual on my skin.

"What the hell are you doing Dracula?" I whimpered my hands behind my back with one of his strong hands while the other was on my chest to keep me steady.

"Please, call me Vladislaus." He hissed in my ear. "I cannot wait to touch you the way I want to. Your virginity mark needs to come…off" I felt him chuckle sinisterly, the vibrations running through my body. How was he going to take my mark off?

And it was then I felt a spasm of pain shatter through my being. Unimaginable torment as I screamed, his hand clenched tightly on my heaving chest while I struggled to get away. It was for few moments and it stopped, and I turned my head to see Dracula was _licking _the holy symbol, now steaming. And then I had to scream again when he dove down again and began licking some more. _Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!!!_ Was all I was screaming in my mind.

It seemed hours when the pain stopped, and I was limp from the exhaustion from screaming and the intense pain that had coursed through my nervous system. I opened my eyes to find myself leaning back on his chest, and then I saw what else he was doing now. He slipped his jacket off and was roaming his hands seductively on my curves.

"Oh God…what are you doing now Dracula?" I gasped out from a burst of tired, fast breath.

"Now that your protection is removed, I can do what I want. And right now, you need to lose some weight before the day after tomorrow. You wouldn't be as beautiful for your wedding." He cooed, and then I felt the magic of his hands as I saw my skin become radiant and my body thinner, each sweep of his hands over every part of my back, sides, front, face, throat, and then he went down to my hips, and I was totally entranced by the pleasureful touch of healing. I couldn't help but moan in forbidden delight and then he went to my feet, teasing each toe with his fingers before moving up my shins and thighs under my dress. But I was beyond myself. If I resisted, which I couldn't from the magic working on me, I had no chance from his hold. And I was very tired from the long day.

Finally after awhile, though I was sure I was beautiful enough and he just wanted to feel my body again, he stopped and picked me up, where I was speechless. I had never, ever been touched that way, not all over and…like that at all. My head was filled with music, in fact, the Music of the Night from the movie as I concentrated harder while I was aware of being lifted and falling asleep in Dracula's arms. I then realized that the throb from his chest, the pleasant hum was in fact, him singing the words, the deep and sensual unearthly music in a voice I never imagined him singing. And what was unusual was that I never thought he would have heart enough to stoop slow low as to sing me to sleep. And I was aware of, slightly, of being set into a bed, a bed of midnight and darkness.

Rest was what I need, darkness to fall and cover me in a cloak of un-foretold terror.

**A/N: Like it? Nice job, humming **_**Music of the Night **_**Draccie-poo. :P**


	6. 6 VLADISLAUS!

**A/N: Okay, this chapter…ish not for the faint of heart. THIS CHAPTER WILL GET -sexy- AND MAKE YOU –hot-. So if you are an innocent little 12 year-old who is in the M section and browsing this…I pity your reaction to this stuff. :D Bevare my dearies, bevare… :)**

I woke slowly. I had wanted to savor my dream of darkness and Dracula a bit longer. After all, it wasn't everyday I had those kinds of dreams. But I opened my eyes and remembered then where I was, why I was here, and that I was in Dracula's castle. Shit, I shouldn't be reveling in the joys of the dream I had!

I sat up to look at the clock, which promptly struck 6 o'clock in the evening. And to my discontented pleasure he had dressed me in another nightgown, this time almost clear silk. And to displeasure again he was sitting in an arm chair, reading strangely enough a history book of Vlad the Impaler.

"This book has plenty of the basic facts about me, but nothing of my personality. And to yet think, that it was partially written by a vampire descendant of my brother." He exclaimed, taking his eyes off the book page and setting it down. I slipped out of bed to the other side and found some slippers there, clean ones with out black widow remains on them.

"And what shall we do today, asshole?" I said, standing in the corner away from him.

"I believe that first, you will eat, and then we shall watch something. Later we can get on to the tour of the home and…bedtime." He causally stated, standing up and moving towards the door. "It will do you good to stop disrespecting your host."

"I can disrespect you all I want, dickhead. Especially since you showed your true intentions last night. I am not a whore, nor a doll to be played with. I bite back." I spat, and headed off to the closet, pulling out the casual dress and heading over to the screen. Dracula still was leaning in the doorway.

"And did you bite back last night? I think not. Women are weak and easy to manipulate. You are no different in that respect. The only difference is that you are a bit stronger, but all the more tragic when you succumb to me completely."

"Well, I do admit that I am a woman, so your looks and black magic touch weakened me, but I will fight, now that I am stronger." I stepped out from the screen to put my hands on my hips, portraying myself as serious.

"Ah, my steel goddess. How ravishing you look." I ignored him and headed to the bathroom, shutting the door and pulling out a hair brush. Unfortunately for me, Dracula had somehow got into the room and stood watching me brush my blondish hair.

"Can you knock next time? Out I say!" I snapped, but he paid no heed as he grasped the brush and started brushing my hair, his other hand holding me still while I struggled. He continued brushing my hair, and feeling it with his fingers before bending down to nuzzle my hair. I was thoroughly sickened at such movements. Finally he let me go, but I had no time to react when everything turned black.

The next moment I could see we were in the dining room again, set this time with bacon and eggs, toast and oatmeal. He led me to chair again, as I tried to find out what had happened. First I was in the bathroom, and next I was at the table.

"I teleported you, if you were wondering." He smirked before sitting down to another bottle of blood while I looked hungrily at the eggs. I hated it when he read my mind.

"You can't treat me this way. I'm not a child Dracula." I said, scooping eggs on my plate.

"I would really prefer it, as I said, you call my Vlad." He said delicately.

"And I prefer not to. If you were nicer to me and was not trying to knock me up everyday, I might give you the occasional name you requested, man-whore." I began eating, not noticing Dracula standing up.

"If you insult me one more time, you will be severely punished."

"What would you gonna do then? Chain me to the wall? Get your werewolves to bite me? Stick hot pokers on my legs?" I taunted, seeing him fuming and then going to a smirk, his sharp fangs dangerously flashing.

"Much worse my dear. I would have to lock you in my room until you are sufficiently pregnant." He sipped the blood casually while he let his words turn my grin into a frown. I did not eat the rest of my food after that. He was seriously a sexaholic.

"Now, come my dearest. On with the tour of your new home." He had then appeared behind me, pulling out my chair and leading me out with his cold hands. I did not want to hang around him at all. But if I knew my way around the castle, then perhaps I could escape later.

We walked around the main hall ways, Gothic buttressed and filled with many rooms and always cold. Most of them were bedrooms, and we finally reached the main hall, filled with rows upon rows of bowls of fire. The whole room was dark and filled with spider webs, and sadly the warmth from the flames hardly heated the room enough to be less than the winter outside. But many Dwergi were diligently working to add decorations all around.

"This is the grand hall, where the wedding will be held tomorrow. At the far end are the stairs we will traverse later. Now, on to the laboratory." He urged me forward to a large door down some stairs, and into the large, domed room filled with all sorts of the remains of Frankenstein's machine. What stood out prominent was the red sofa I recognized from the movie where Anna laid dead, and also the lab table where Dracula was bitten and died. But Dracula had gotten back to life somehow again.

"How did you come back from your second death…Dracula?" I paused as I was about to say an insult, and Dracula's quirk of and eyebrow warned me what would happen.

"It began when 21 years ago, it was time for my master, soon to be your father in-law, to send me back to do his evil will again. With a lighting strike that coursed through the machines my remains lay on, I was resurrected. So, I claimed a few brides, but the Vatican was also alive and killed them off. But, my father has chosen you especially, and this time no one can save you and take you away from your fate. You belong to me." He said, and his hand was on my shoulders again. "Come, there is more."

The tour was very long, and things were somewhat interesting at times, other's not. His personal science laboratory with all sorts of instruments to cure lycanthropy were around, he had a huge library, I saw the kitchens where trembling gypsy chefs were there temporarily for my mortal needs for food, but Dracula whispered that as soon as I was a vampire I could kill them at my leisure. Once again I shuddered for that fact.

My feet were hurting when at last we reached again the grand hall at the base of the stairs. The long, tall, winding stairs of cob webs and a moth eaten red rug.

"Well, now that the tour's over, I think I should go to bed. Your big clock struck 4 in the morning a few minutes ago." I yawned. But Dracula made no move.

"Actually, it is not over. There is one more room up stairs. Let me take you there, for you need rest." He started moving towards me. I then had the bad idea of what was up there.

"Um, how about not." I turned around and ran as fast as I could! But to him it seemed a game. I went past a few torches only to dodge him as he lunged at me from the side. I kept running in circles in the maze of flame, his chuckles resounding through the hall whereupon I almost ran into him a couple of times. I was running out of breath and finally managed to stumble and hit the floor, breathing very fast. The dress was making it hard for me to stand up, and when I finally did I was lifted off my feet and into the arms of Dracula, bridal style and bawling. He headed up the stairs one step at a time at a rhythmic pace, where I was struggling to get out.

"Let me go! Drop me right now! I am NOT going up there!" I yelled, rocking and kicking. But to my immediate response was then that Dracula leaned me over the edge as if to drop me out of his arms. We were up really high, and if he dropped me I would fall to my death.

"Are you so sure about that, Elizabeth? I wouldn't want you to stay permanently dead, now would I?" He laughed out loud and took me back into his arms, where my struggles ceased. I was too tired, and there was no way I could resist.

And so it went for another minute, until the top was reached. Big heavy iron doors greeted me while they opened to show a lavish bedroom, all black satin and dark. Candles flickered into existence while he strode with his booty, me, in his hands. The doors closed behind us, and it was only till then he let me go on my own two feet, whereupon I promptly ran to the other side of the room to avoid him. I had only reached the edge of the bed however when I tripped onto it, how I didn't know. I had managed to turn my head and prop myself up when I was pushed onto the satin covers and pinned down, Dracula's crushing strength holding me still in pain. It only let slack when I felt him untie the back of my top, smoothing his hands under the fabric causing my spine to shudder.

"Please, don't make love to me, I'm underage. It's illegal, immoral, and sick." I gasped at each sensation he caused, and the lack thereof of top as it slid off and let him have free ranged of my back, and thankfully the bra was still on.

"Rape you? Why would I do such a thing now? Your wedding night is tomorrow, and it is tasteless to break your virgin barrier now. I merely want you in my arms as I sleep." He huskily said by my ear, and I watched as he positioned himself to sit on my thighs, making me defenseless while he took off his shirt. And what to my eyes was the beauty of his masculine form, but I cringed. I can't think of these things now! To another dismay of mine, his hands deftly were untying my corset. It gave me time to contemplate my fate. He merely was playing with me, his little Barbie doll to dress and undress at his pleasure.

Finally, he slipped off the corset and moved down to my rump, pulling off the skirt with ease from my tired limp legs. I was almost naked except for the undergarments that protected me. He lay outstretched on me, his face besides mine, and his arms under me to trace every dangerous, forbidden curve. At length he flipped me over and I lay on my back, where I had more chance to grab him and try to push him off. But he was too heavy, and he pinned my arms down, and in one hand procured what appeared to be a black night gown.

"Then if you are not going to have sex with me, what then?" I spat in his face. He licked it out of his eye with an extra long tongue that, really, was, weird.

"Since you keep calling me by my last name, I will have you learn the much harder way to say my name." His hands were slowly, ever so slowly smoothing themselves on my body. "This torture will stop if you will say Vladislaus." He began kissing my face and lowering himself to freely kiss my front all over while the hands were tracing my waist and belly, teasingly taunting and stoking the fire growing in me.

"Never will I submit myself to an unfeeling fucking bastard like you." No sooner were the words out of my mouth when he growled and grasped my head, forcing me to stare into his eyes, eyes of lightning and devil fire.

"Do you remember, what I said would happen if you called me names?" He smirked, and my face drained of color. "Ah, I see you do. We will start tomorrow after the wedding. You will keep your virginity today, but don't think you will leave my…I mean _our _room unattended." He vigorously then began kissing me, and I struggled to keep my lips shut from the prodding tongue that tried to enter. He kept on mauling my lips while I tossed and turned, but he had a better idea. I did not at all expect him to pry my lips open with his fingers, feeling my mouth and finally he had access to me with his tongue. I bit it to show my appreciation of exploring my mouth. In return, he growled and his hands quickly went WAY south, completely bypassing the barriers of the low-rise bikini underwear and shot up my opening.

"VLADISLAUS!!!!!" I yelped in surprise. Shock, pain, and then complete ecstasy all happened within the next few moments before he pulled his fingers out. I was left panting, strangely hot and…_wet._ I closed my eyes in such ecstasy of that moment, and I opened them with a moan as Dracula sat up and began licking my sweat off and pulling a breezy tight black night gown on me. The tightness in my hips that had started throbbing was dieing down and I realized what happened. I shook my head from the aroused sensations and tried to think clearer. When I recovered I was laid at the end of the bed, my head resting on Dracula's supple chest, and warm arms encircled me as I was besides him. But I was too tired to move out, and his hold was still strong.

"You liked that, didn't you my dear." He chuckled, pulling me closer to him.

"Keep your hands out of me! That was a disgusting and foul thing to do Dra…" I stopped when he moved his hand again south. "I mean, Vlad. Vlad the perverted rapist." I had my hand free and slapped him, hard. He let go in pain while I clambered out and rolled onto the floor, and began to crawl away in haste.

I had only reached the armchair when I was picked up and dragged back into bed, kicking and screaming all the way.

"Let me go! You can't do this to me!" I screamed in tears, his vile laughter roaring through me while he pinned me down and grappled me close to him.

"I would rather not Elizabeth. You need to settle down and just relax. Its almost morning, and time for sleep." I was forced on my side with my back to him, and his strong arms and legs hugged me and trapped my legs under the sheets. I could not move. The lights somehow blew out by an unknown breeze. The only sound was our breath slowing down and the occasional sniffle as I cried softly. I was still stiff but I let go and fell limp in his grasp. I was indeed exhausted, and the small tremor of and ache in my nether regions reminded me of the disgusting thing he did to me.

"Soon, we will do more than just sleep in this bed. Several months from now, you will bear your first child." He whispered in my ear, the breath making me shudder.

"I'm not ready for this, not at all. I'm to young to have kids." I cried, and his finger went to wipe the tears away.

"I will be gentle on you, as it will be your first time. And considering your strength, it won't be so bad." He sufficiently wiped them away and retreated back to holding me, should I try to escape again. The canopy bed closed around us, leaving everything in pitch darkness. "Goodnight my darling."

I didn't say anything to the horrible man, only shuddered from the thought of wedlock tomorrow before falling asleep.



**Did I make anyone sick yet? I hope not…Ack, erm, yeah, M for a reason…**

**Review, REVIEW!**

**Shoys.**


	7. 7 Shirtless Dracula for the Wedding

**A/N: Well, we will meet other vampires in this chapter…and a wedding…and dancing to Crosby, Stills and Nash, my favorite music group…Oops! Did I say too much? Well, the next chapter I am afraid…will be the most graphic almost-to-the-point-of-sex scene I have ever written. :P Enjoy ballroom conversations, with a graphic nature…**



It was still light out when I woke up. Dracula's hold on me was a bit slack, just enough for me to quietly slip through and out the bed. What I found was his clothing in a neat pile, but mine were gone. I sat down on the black wooden chair in dismay.

I was going to get married today, for God's sake! And, I would be raped, and turned into a vampire, who would of course have the natural inclination of satisfying the master whenever possible. I would never see my family again; my life was to be locked away in this castle forever. And what he did last night was inexcusable!

That stupid fucking God-damned bastard man whore! I silently fumed. I jiggled the door to find it unlocked, and then I had the most ridiculous idea.

Dracula's jacket and hair clip. I had the idea of teaching that dickhead a thing or too. Perhaps he would not like his clothes for his wedding day?

I put on the jacket, which was a bit big, and with the hair clip put my hair exactly like Dracula's. In front of the mirror I pulled out the final piece of resistance, by flinging a few strands to frame my face. I scoured his dresser to find only another copy of the pants and jacket, and to this effect I grabbed them and opened the window to the setting sun and dropped them into the abyssal ravine.

I heard then Dracula stir. Silently I opened the door. And with what dexterity I had, I began running down the stairs as fast and as silently as I could, and within several minutes I reached the bottom. I was breathless but determined to reach the safety of my room to await the punishment of his lack of clothes.

I went down the hall and locked my self in, and stood in front of the mirror. I could hardly believe I was wearing Dracula's clothes! Such things were an afterthought wish I had. My imagination was at its zenith, and particularly through my prank I was quite happy.

"It is I, Count Vladislaus Dragulia, who vants to suck your blood, and much, much more." I said in my perfect imitation of Dracula. I strutted, bowed, bared my teeth and smirked just like him.

"Bevare, my child. I am the master of your soul now, and soon you shall join me in the undead. You don't want to, you say? I'll have to…punish you for such disobedience." I whipped the imaginary cloak around me and pretended to hold a person, seductively pretending to stroke 'her' curves. I then did a high voice of a girl. "No, let me go you fiendish succubae!" "Come now, your clothes must be dirty, here, let me help you take them off." I sniggered at such words, but I did a dance with the invisible victim, bowed it low and kissed the air where I imagined the head to be. "No, don't kiss me, don't hurt me!" I said in the girly voice. "Ah, soon you shall know true pleasure. Be very, very afraid." I then bit its imaginary neck and pretended to suck its blood, and then causally 'dropped' the 'body' to the ground. I whirled around in my imitation of Dracula's maniacal laughter with my eyes closed around the room, until I bumped into a naked chest.

"Shit…" I managed to say when I backed up from the angry face of Dracula, in all his skivvies except his boxers that were thankfully on. I immediately backed up into the easy chair where somehow it reclined and Dracula sat on top of me. I made no movement as I stared into the fiery, flaming orbs of violence.

"You are a very clever girl. And childish at times. You need to be punished further." The long, untamed black hair of his was shrouding my face, and he deftly took the hair clip out of my hair and fixed his up. I was left smothered underneath him. But he didn't do anything vile yet.

"Well, sleeping beauty woke up at last." I proudly sighed, my face still red from embarrassment. I wished he wouldn't sit on me all the time.

"Indeed, to find an admirer. I will take what's mine, and dress you properly." He smirked, and dragged me out of the chair and slammed me against the wall.

"I can dress myself, thank you." I said, as he slid the jacket off me and then began untying my night gown. I took this opportunity to strike up conversation with the bastard.

"To answer your question of 'did I like it' from last night, the answer is no. I also don't like you."

"Thank you, I knew you would be disturbed about it. My point exactly." My night gown slid to the floor and I shivered from his touch. I tried to move off the wall but he came in closer.

"You are really sick you know that?" I said, and he turned to grab a wedding dress that had appeared. With the dress, he proceeded to snap out of the thin air a corset and wrap it around my trapped midsection. With each tight taut of his expertise tying up of the corset, I could only gasp in the short spasms of pain from the tight corset, and my wincing eyes were shut while he slipped on the dress over my head, and maneuvered my arms through the flowing sleeves. In a few minutes more as he flowed his hands all around on my body to fix up my dress while still keeping me pinned, he led me off the wall and lightly kissed my hand, the tremors from such a sensual peck on my dainty fingers. I was scared, scared for what would happen later that night. I looked at him with eyes full of hatred and humbleness to his presence, for he could do what he wanted with me, and that was that.

"And now, my bride to be, your wedding awaits." He led me to the door where I promptly complied as I had no choice. Another vampire entered into the room, wearing a red cap with a flamboyant feather, and the rest was drab black robes. In his hand was held a piece of parchment and a black quill pen.

"My lord Count Dragulia." He said with a deep voice unlike his young teenager body. "I have the marriage license as you requested." He set the paper in midair where it floated, and handed the pen to Dracula.

"It finally comes to this, doesn't it?" I sighed, reading the simple contract of marriage, endowing me to be his slave forever and ever. But where was the ink?

"The ink, my dear, is from you." He grasped my wrist firmly, and added a slit from the pen on the skin, drawing blood. He handed the wet pen into my hand.

I had given up. I would much rather be forced to have sex without the pain and unnecessary vile foreplay torture I was sure he would use as a punishment for not signing this. I wrote my name, in my sort-of scrabble looped way, and next to mine Dracula drew his blood and signed his name in calligraphic and slightly curled Romanian. The license was then folded up and placed again into the hands of the boy vampire, whereupon he held my hand and walked out the door and into the dark hallway.

He walked rather slowly, but I didn't mind. I only minded the fact I was going to get married and raped, which was coming ever so perilously close to happening. So as I slowly marched with him with the feeling weighing my heart. Apparently he was acting as the best man and stopped when we had reached the large double doors and they opened, causing me to gasp.

The main hall was no longer dreary, dark, and cobwebbed. It was filled with glowing gold and white decorations, and many vampires I saw were swirling around, dancing to the eerie music. Some wore more modern clothes, and there were teenager vampires with more acutely prom dresses. But I eyed then the altar, the altar with a priest and Dracula talking about the wedding I supposed.

The best man led me through t o the refreshment table, where there was only blood.

"No vampire is allowed to harm the bride, so you are safe. Do not insult any of the guests, as they are most likely vampire leaders or governors of important positions. They all respect you are a young mortal and they forgive your short comings as for being here, but don't expect them to forgive you for you for insulting them." He bowed and bid ado, melding back into the crowd.

I was left alone amongst the hungry eyes of the wedding guests. I was the most nervous of my life, with all sorts of vampires dancing, drinking blood, and what I feared that of course Dracula might do, was to dance with me. I had never ball room danced at a party before, and I knew the moves of a simple waltz and that was about it. But there was some use of the commotion. I went to the side in the darkened part of the hall, to find to my delight doors that led to outside.

Glancing around, I saw no one had noticed to my eyes, and I braced myself to go out into the cold. But before I could open the door I felt strong, cold hands grab my waist and kept me from moving further.

"Get your fucking hands of me Dracula!" I yelled and swirled around to face my foe, only to find it wasn't Dracula but a group of vampire men dressed in 18th century ball room coats, complete with the vintage white wigs and bows. They let go but surrounded me, looking over my skimpy wedding dress and form, and one even dared to reach his hand out to touch my hair, whereupon I slapped it away.

"Such foul language from a bride so young. Such lack of manners and not even a native Romanian." The head vampire I supposed chuckled. He had a French accent and a sort of disturbing insane look and twinkle to his eyes, especially when he grinned and his teeth were sharpened. "But your radiant beauty and ferocity would make you a beautiful and deadly vampire."

"My language is thus foul as for the fact I despise the bastard Dracula! And I believe…but now has that challenged…that the mind is a sanctuary, so now my thoughts are not hidden anymore and I will make him as miserable as possible." I spat out, stamping my feet and trying to get pass the French vampires that were in much closer. I took on look at the head one, and realized something. The madness, the demeanor…It couldn't be…

"I would have claimed you myself, seeing that you wrote much of me." He grasped my chin and backed me up against the chest of another vampire.

"You're…Varney the vampire, aren't you?"

"Correct little tough girl, correct. And I do hope you save your strength for tonight. After all, it isn't everyday that you can have sex with Count Dracula." He chuckled and leaned in to kiss. The perfume that was around me was intoxicating, keeping me still. "However, you can with me whenever you want to. Just hint for me to visit anytime, and I am sure Dracula won't mind if we sneak off into a bedroom."

"Let go of me you pervert. I will not do any such thing with you or Dracula." I said, trying to retreat back but I was silenced by a kiss. Varney chewed my lips ravenously, his teeth threatening to pierce my lips, and he explored my mouth quickly before withdrawing. His kiss was intoxicating and sexual, but not gentle as Dracula's. I was in a moment of shock before recovering and ready to slap him, when I heard a voice that made Varney and the others panic.

"I suggest, Varney, you let go of Elizabeth. She is mine, not yours." Dracula said, and I turned my head to see Dracula wearing all black, with a cape and everything, along with a fancy white shirt and a red rose corsage. Varney and the others let go of me and backed off, leaving Dracula to tug at the arm of Varney and silently exchange glances, seeming that their vampire body language was doing the talking.

"I was just having a bit of fun with her, that's all. You know me, always playing." Varney said coolly, smirking as he retreated into the crowd.

"Indeed, Varney, indeed. I do hope for your own sake you stay away from her." He then turned to me. "I do hope he didn't hurt you." He held my hand and then pulled me to him, walking backward to the dance floor.

"No, he didn't hurt me, just proven the existence of Varney the Vampire, and his intentions." I looked around to find myself in the midst of the dancing vampires. The gleam of Dracula's eye and the way he had grabbed my waist and held my hand indicated what he wanted to do.

"No way am I dancing with you." I said, but then as I looked into his eyes.

I began melting into them, my entire soul seemingly to fall into his hands, into his control. But the eyes were filled then with gentleness, and did I dare think of it, love and appreciation of my beauty. If I could have fought and strike out with words and touches of pain, I would now not do that, his eyes helpless and hiding the will power that was making me sway and move to the music.

We were waltzing, twirling, moving together ever so close, and I had only the notice of the outside world of the fact we were dancing to 'Wooden Ships' by Crosby-Stills and Nash, and also that the eyes were still into my head when my eyes closed as he dipped me back, his hands tracing up through my cleavage, and then I awoke when the music stopped and was shoved roughly against him. But it was then the music started up again. The lights dimmed, and I was aware then the music…had changed considerably.

It was "Back to the Garden" from Crosby-Stills and Nash, and the beat was thrumming in my insides, and Dracula was rather close to me. Stomach lurching, and the vampire eyes all on us, and the fact that I could only move when he wanted me, we began dancing.

The rocking beat, Dracula's and even my hands smoothing on our bodies as he danced modernly and not really modest. In fact, I rather enjoyed dancing with him, so charming and easy to move with him, I was gradually losing my stiffness while my fantasies were playing out in the dance. He finally dipped me low at the end, and there I had awoken completely from his spell. The clapping accompanied my thoughts as I noticed where exactly his hands were, and he promptly pulled me up and placed my leg entwined his leg, and his face was so close, close enough to kiss me. But he didn't, and let me go while my hand was entwined in the red capped vampire, and the light shone to show Dracula standing at the altar at the top of the stairs with the priest. And then the wedding music started.

It was the majesty of a church organ, playing Here Comes the Bride. So, with then the thought on what would happen after the wedding then made me nervous and almost to tears. No, I will not cry, damn it! I am not weak, I will survive! And so, I held that sound while I was lead up the long stairs halfway to the second level, alongside gloried Dracula, and then the priest began to read from the bible. I stood looking at Dracula in fear, no words were between us before the dance, and not now. And soon, the tension got worse when Dracula slid a golden diamond ring on my finger, and with a slight touch of mind control made me slide on his hand a golden ring with a black diamond on it. I hardly paid any attention when I said "I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." And Dracula lifted the veil over my head and leaned down.

"I love you, Countess Elizabeth Dragulia." And with that he passionately kissed me, while the roar of welcoming vampire hisses and cheers echoed throughout the hall. I broke down in tears while he held my hand and walked with me up the stairs, up and up and up. I was sobbing quietly while he led me up the stairs, but I had to calm myself if I wasn't going to go down without a fight. The cheers of the vampire lords and ladies died down, as I turned to look back down as they were transforming and flying out the doors and windows. When we reached the top, all the guests were gone, and I turned now to look into Dracula's eyes once more. The look of gentleness and complete love was still apparent, and gently he picked me up and through the open doors over the threshold. Those eyes were so caring, so full of love that I was mesmerized to let him hold me.

**A/N: Well, the next chapter…will rock your sox off…I am sure Remember, one of the greats, in fact, I think THE greatest of the Van Helsing fanfic sections, will enjoy chapter 8.**

**Review, and be prepared for the next chapter…MWAHAAHAA!!!**

**Shoys.**


	8. 8 Living Hell

**A/N: This. Is. It. Do not read if you do not want to see graphic sexual situations, lots of icky stuff that hardly no one would dare write about. Find out what happens next, if you dare. :O**

I was hardly aware of everything when he laid me down on the bed, and stood over me. I kept staring in his eyes that were so gorgeous, so brimming with…I don't know. They were pleading for me to let him in, to give me the dark passionate fantasies I dreamed of. Until I then began thinking of what he really was, of then my family at home, of my life. No, this can't happen! I will not let myself be his sex toy, and did he really feel feelings for me? I looked at his eyes again with my mind preparing to fight. They were a mask to my gasp, the whole look of love and caring masking the hidden and now apparent growing amount of lust.

"Did you really mean that when you married me, Dracula? I do suppose I am your personal whore, and now you expect my weak woman mind to agree with the whole marriage tradition and fall for your seductive misleading expression." I said, sitting up and shaking my head to think clearer. "Well, I will fight you as long as it takes. You have proven your lack of taste in a woman like me."

"Oh, I do like your feisty nature. All the more better in a woman. For that is the reason why I chose you." He began taking his jacket off, leaving his white shirt on. I sat up and tried to get up, up and away from Dracula. It was not to my intention of getting pregnant with his child.

"I would like to leave, thank you very much." Dracula apparently did not want me to leave, as he then grabbed my shoulders and shoved me back down, whereupon I started backing up to only make the situation worse, as then Dracula had the perfect position on the bed to pull me up so I kneeled in front of him. What also didn't help was that he trapped my legs around his waist and what were holding me up were his strong hands on my shoulders and holding my hands behind my back. I did not have enough time to even punch him!

"Let me go you motherfucker! Jackass bastard! Perverted raping prissy boy! Let me GO!!" I screamed only wiggling to his expected and my disturbing pleasure. "You are sick and vile and evil and…woooooaaaaahh..." I was grinding against him, the very words I was going to say next melting only for me to gawk wide eyed and fall into shudders and little gasps of breath. Through Dracula's tight pants I felt him growing harder and harder as he let go of my now limp hands and moved my hips in a circle, rhythmically causing my lower half to throb in pleasure. I let out a moan, a long slow moan that caused Dracula to groan back, until then to move his hands up my front and start untying the ribbons there while laying me down onto the bedspread, gently.

"You like that? Yes, you do. You want me, more than just this." He jabbed harder, and I gasped in the moment of ecstasy. I had my dress on and his pants were there, still keeping me a virgin.

"If you want me, you will have to call me by my name, not insult me. Sing it my dear, moan and breathe the hot breath of passion and lust into my name. That is what I want you to do Elizabeth." He leaned over my lips, and now my dress was untied he began ravishing it. How he did it brought me back to reality.

I realized then what I was letting him do. I was giving in to the very demon of lust, power, death and destruction! I unwrapped my legs from his waist and grabbed his shoulders to try to maneuver him off, as he passionately started ripping my top to pieces with his claws and even his fangs. It was a strange and somewhat…arousing display of dress ripping and lusty growling, but not enough to stop me from screaming. With the movement of his hands, I was pinned down to let him finish what was left of wedding dress, and after the top was a pile of white rags on the floor, he then moved back and slowly pulled the dress skirt off, showing my pantyhose wrapped legs and purple underwear to the elements. I had propped myself up, seeing as I couldn't go any farther from his strong hand that was precariously placed on my navel, holding me down.

After he undressed me so far, he began unbuttoning his shirt, romantically at a slow pace to let me have a lovely view of his pale, perfectly muscled hairless chest, and I had the sudden, incredible urge to smooth my hands on his lovely physique. His body was _hot. _He must have read my mind, as he bent down lower and with his sharpened nails that had appeared, lightly but just enough began tracing the sides of my legs to shred the panty hose while I began to sweat and breathe faster at each tingling sensation. After the hose was gathered and thrown to the side, he dove back unto me, his rippled chest fitting on mine whilst his toes picked my white flat shoes off. The only defense available was my trembling hands, the undergarments and corset.

"Please don't make me have sex with you. You're tormenting me." I begged when his mouth leaned in dangerously close to mine.

"It is okay to be nervous my dear. It is your first time, and I know how my brides felt when it was their first. Don't worry, I am an expert on such things." He smirked before, gently at first, kissed me and swirled his tongue in my mouth. The utter passion that he put into it only heightened my curiosity, as his pale cold back was just begging for touching, and with continued lust driven kisses intensifying, only pausing for me to catch my breath, I could not help but wrap my arms on his back, reviling in merely running my hands on his sides and back, tracing the arched spinal chord up and down. But then, Dracula reached back with a moan of pleasure, his erection jabbing my stomach as his hands grasped mine, and moved my right hand down, down his back and up again, making him breathe heavy along with me. Closing my eyes, I let him nibble my ear and kiss my face all over, while my hand, held in his hand, was then placed promptly on his ass.

_What the fuck? _I screamed in my head as he curled my fingers on the edge of the silky pants and started peeling it back and off. I looked into his eyes, now open and filled with fire; he had a smirk of the devilish sorts while he forced me to undress him. His right hand now pulled mine away from my front that was keeping his mouth away from my, still thankfully, bra-wearing breasts. I tried shaking out from his strong grip, but it was to no avail while still my right hand pulled his pants down, and now my left was stroking his muscles on the way down. I was not breathing hard in lust, now for terror.

"I can't do this, I'm frightened. Dracula, please…"

"You don't need to be frightened my dear. But being scared only drives my lust further." He then to my horror placed my hand on his furiously racing heart. "You hear that? My heart has rekindled and roars with the flame of passion, of the carnal pleasure I seek. And do you…feel this?" I gasped as my hand shot down to his desire, making my hand rest lightly on the erection that was making a tent in his fly. I stared at his giddy open mouth smile, from the amusement of my shocked face and tearing eyes, and then I looked at my hand, held by his hand, slowly maneuvered thus to grasp the zipper and open the pants. I threw my head back with my eyes closed, murmuring "Shit…" while both my hands now were forced to pull it open and pull his pants down. Meanwhile, his mouth was thusly on one of my bra straps, tugging it off my shoulder and pulling down my arm. I opened my eyes and looked down at his actions, only wincing when I saw his lack of pants on his thighs and his head now on the other bra strap. He let go of my sweaty hands to kick his pants off at last, and pull a sheet over his naked and my almost naked body. I could only cry and pull my hands up after being forced to do something completely dirty.

"I hate you. I hate you for killing people, for causing pain and suffering to others, and for torturing me with such sinful thoughts and touches." I sobbed, and I felt his hands wipe away my tears. I opened them only to see his lusty expression and feel his hands behind my back unhooking my bra.

"Everything will be alright my love. You do not need to resist this, the pleasure I will give you. Let your fantasies commence to become reality. I know that you dreamed of wanting me, of being alone and letting me make passionate love to you." He undid the bra and pulled it off to my complete and utter humiliation. He eased off me a bit to let me curl up to hide my nakedness, but he already saw my front completely. The corset would probably come next, and then my other lowly piece of fabric that protected my southern regions. He pulled out his hair clip, letting his straight jet black hair fall around him.

I was ashamed, ruined almost completely at his doing, his lack of respect and the uncontrolled amount of barbaric lust. I was chained by Godly contract as his slave to torture. And so he was my master, powerful and ruler of me not only through marriage but by his power and strength. My rebellion was amusement, and surrender was his triumph. Everything I had and could do was and will be in vain. I was on my side, with my arms hugging myself to conceal my partial nakedness, while he was on top of me and laughed evilly at my feeble attempts to save my dignity. After a little bout of that he pushed me back and sat up enough to begin untying my corset, and thankfully left my arms alone that were hiding most of my naked breasts from view.

"Dracula, don't let me go through with this." I whimpered as he pulled the corset off and lay fully on my body.

"Please, say my name. Address me from now on as Vlad. Or suffer the consequences." He purred and his hand prodded my opening to get the hint across.

"You will do worse things to me than that, so it doesn't matter if I call you Vlad or not. You will still enter me." I said, tensing as the hand went to the edge of the underwear and began pulling it off.

"But you don't want to provoke me, do you? I wouldn't want to exhaust you too much. As the vampire king, I have plenty of stamina and passion to spare." He then was kissing me over and over, then moving down my chin and neck onto my shoulders and front, and his hands had moved up. To my fluttering heart with the fact he was burying his face into my cleavage and his hands, tormentingly cupping and squeezing my breasts and nibbling them to my terrified mind. I grasped his shoulders and arched my back, pushing him and trying to maneuver him off. But to no avail while he continued, his deep purrs of contentment while continuing to lick and kiss my body, much to my obvious terror of the situation from my racing heart and open eyes as he continued to ravish my body. To add fear to the factor as to the disturbing fact he became fanged and took one look into my eyes from licking my navel, both of us sweaty from lust and fear. I shrank back from arched up, glad for the break and I definitely hoped he would stop. I took a long breath and fell limp onto the bed, closing my eyes as to then I felt him breathe heavily over my face. I dared again to open them and see his eyes and face. The eyes and face of passionate evil fire, his fanged loose-jaw in a smirk and open mouth utterly showing his hunger for blood and flesh.

"How do you feel my darling?" He said in a hissing voice.

"Fear…terror…shame…fire…hot." I felt my lower body throb and ache, my whole being burning and sweaty, and my entire mind going down and down into the trance of arousal and surrender. It was that I could not escape at all, and there was no escape from my fate of complete sin and violation of my entire body. What else could he do to my being?

"That's right, give up and let me take your soul, your blood, your body…" He took my breath away when he kissed me, and went back to my front. He lifted me up, my head flopping back and his other hand wiping the sweat off my face and running his fingers through my hair. But there was something else he was doing; in fact I had hardly a warning for it.

"This may hurt a bit, but I starve for your blood first before the flesh." It was then I heard and felt the thunk of him biting into my breast.

"Vladislaus…Oh my God…" I gasped in pain and surprise, my head moving back up to look down at him sucking eagerly on my right breast, animalisticly drinking and lapping up the blood that was flowing from the two bite wounds. I was immediately feeling the life draining from me, feeling the lips and tongue of his mouth crease and drink the flowing blood. And it was that one hand held me and the other moved my legs to wrap around his waist, and rose back up again to crease my body to get my blood flowing and pour out into his greedy mouth.

"Stop, please stop…" I cried out, grasping his sides and holding on for dear life while he continued drinking. At length he stopped and licked the blood from his lips, kissing the wound to make it seal up but still leaving the scars of puncture wounds.

"Just a little taste my dear, nothing to worry about." He cooed, bringing my head close to his chest and letting me lean against it, crying softly as I now expected him to drain me further and make love to me. "You taste sweet like a virgin." And so it was what he was preparing to do when he lowered me down on my back, him lying on top of me with still my legs wrapped around his waist. Tauntingly while I stared into his blue eyes, his hands had reached way down and crawled into the underwear and was strangely touching me quite…sexually. Enough so I winced with a gasp that turned into a moan, his smile bigger as he caressed my folds with my outbursts of pleasure. And what was going on was then his head moved over to my ear.

"Like the bite, it will hurt, but only for a short moment. I'll go easy on you, but next time I cannot promise." He whispered, nibbling my ear and his hands moved from in the underwear to pulling off the garment.

"I'm not ready, I'm not READY! Please oh please oh God damn it, don't fuck me." I yelled in my tired voice. But he had paid no heed to my begging when at last I was completely naked, his fangs grazing the skin on my neck while he got into position to thrust.

"Yes, oh yes I will fuck you. I will make you howl with pleasure; I will hear your groans of pain and delight from your utter fear of the sexual. I will have a child, and no one can change my mind. Your pleas are in vain." He grasped my thighs, moving up and down and going past my hips and all over my body before holding my hips tightly.

"It will be a long night my dear. I will make love to you every night, so you are completely under my power, so you stop running and walk into my bedroom and lay yourself on the bedspread, crying softly and moaning in defeat while I ravish your body and violate you till my hearts content. So much that you become my addiction, which you are strengthened throughout the night from the blood of the living, and your energies used from my exertions of torture and joy. That is what I want of you, living Hell. And it starts tonight." I turned my head away in fear. He seemed to like my little choke of a sob I gave at the foretelling of my fate. I was going to live in unimaginable torture with this man. I could not help but shudder all through my body as I accepted my fate, the spasms of pain and suffering making Dracula chuckle with delight. So, I would be his concubine forever, a young 15 year-old vampire without anybody but the sex God Dracula who would use me in the most immoral of purposes. I arched my back, prepared for him to break my virgin barrier while he laughed at my utter surrender to his will.

**A/N: The cliffie of doom…don't you hate me for that? Pah, wait a minute…THEY DIDN'T HAVE SEX YET! WHY MUST I BUILD IT UP TO THAT POINT? You will find out…**

**R&R**

**Shoys.**


	9. 9 Dracula ish Sexaholic

I had expected him then to enter me, but he clearly was stopped by the fact a silver stake now was sticking out of his chest. I opened my eyes to see a sight I never thought I would ever see again, William giving the sign of the cross to the side while Dracula began coughing and shaking, but he recovered quickly and still had me trapped underneath him. **A/N; that's why I did the cliffy you all were hacking about! Happy about it?**

"Get off her now Dracula!" William bellowed.

"Why? What are you going to do, stake me again? Nothing can kill me now, little priest." He smirked when he turned to face William, now shaking from gaining the attention of Dracula. But to my sigh of relief William had enough guts to stake Dracula again, causing him to cough harder and roll off me.

I grabbed William's hand as he pulled me out of the bed, the hot tears stopped from flowing on my face and I looked around for any sort of clothing, seeing I was standing naked.

"Here!" He handed me a simple short peasant skirt and white T-shirt, whereupon I slipped it on and without further ado from the trauma I endured, I hugged him. He held me back.

"William, thank God you saved me! Sweet Jesus, mother of God, oh hell…" I rambled on with my tears. William was immediately backing up and I opened my eyes to see lots of dark cloaked holy knights descending onto the tall, now fully clothed form of Dracula who was standing in the moonlight from the main window. He raised his hands to put his hair up again while the several Vatican warriors approached him with stakes, guns, and crossbow rose.

"How silly you fools. I was just getting busy down and dirty when you dropped by. How dare you interrupt my attempted…pleasure ride." He said while smirking, grasping hold of one of the stakes and ripped it out, balancing it on his finger. The Vatican was getting closer while William and I were backing against the door.

"Tell me; is this your silver stake?" He jested. A Vatican warrior, clearly shaking, cocked his gun. "I guess so." He chuckled, and threw the stake at him.

My heart sank to my knees when the stake was lodged firmly in his chest, and Dracula leaped up as a wave of bullets and arrows hit where he was before. Dracula now was standing above them on the mantle piece of the fireplace with the other stake in his hand, twirling the tip with his fingers.

"My, I haven't had this much fun since one particular time I fought with Gabriel." He boasted, to find a knight attack him from behind with silver daggers and Dracula disappeared before he could stab. Instead, the man was then stabbed himself by the stake that Dracula held, before he disappeared again. There were only three hunters now.

"Dracula, come out and fight like a real man! We will give you a quick death if you will let the girl go." Said one in particular. He had a dog-eared fedora and short shaggy brown hair. I did think he looked a lot like Van Helsing, more like his descendant.

"So, the grandson of my enemy wishes to bargain? So unlike your ancestor." Said a hiss, definitely from the ceiling. I looked up to see him standing upside down taking a look down at him, and then me while William opened the door and pulled me through. He slammed the door behind me, and quickly put a crucifix around my neck.

"We have fast Transylvanian horses outside! Quick, we can't help them now. Either they live or die." The comfortingly warm hand of William pulled me after him through the cold halls.

Soon we reached the great hall, still littered with party decorations. Indeed also was then he stopped and looked down at my hand. I still had the wedding ring on.

"Did he…marry you?" He asked, looking at my hand.

"Yes, he did." I grabbed the ring and pulled it off, throwing it into a bowl of flame nearby. "He a God-damn fucking son of a bitch, that's all. I need to get out of here as soon as possible." I looked around to see unfortunately William staring wide-eyed, looking at something behind me. A shadow fell over me and I felt a presence.

"William?" I whimpered, and just then I was pulled roughly by my waist to the traditional jacketed form of Dracula while his other hand grabbed William and threw him against the far wall. With a groan William collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Now, where were we, my little flower? Ah, let's finish it on the stairs." He turned me around to face him, I beating on his chest while he backed me up against the main post of the railing, kissing me fervently and grappling me as I tried to squirm out and away. He then gently placed my, breathing very fast in fear of what he wanted to do, whimpering form on the steps of the long winding staircase. He sat on me, kissing my face all over, moving his hands under my shirt to cup and touch my breasts and body and holding me down from sitting up.

"Don't touch me there! Please, let me go…get out of my shirt!" I grasped his hands that were in my shirt, pushing and grabbing his arms to get him out. But I was slackening as from the fact that his touch, his grip, his hand that silenced my mouth and grasped my arm to hold me down involuntarily calmed me. I could not move hardly with the pressure of his hands that held my hips and thighs.

"I can touch you anywhere I want Elizabeth. You have tried my patience too far and shall be punished for trying to run away." He rolled off me to only push me forward and kneel down again, parting my legs and wrapping them around his waist. It was also then he hiked up my skirt while I was shifting around, my hands and body kept down on the wide step of the metal stairs, covered with a thick red rug.

I looked to the side to see William stand up shakingly and look at both of us, Dracula grinding into me who was stroking my thighs with one hand and the other reaching to unzip his pants, while I was fist clenched and holding the stair edges to pull away. Unfortunately though when I moved away from him he roughly pulled me back and squeezed my seat to cause a delicious sensation. The sensation that made me yelp and fall limp while he chuckled and held on to me by my legs. I gasped and looked over to William, covering his mouth and panicking.

"William! Help…" I moaned.

"He can't help you now dear. Our marriage will be complete…" I heard the sound of a zipper. "Now."

Before he could enter into me I saw then his head kicked in by a well placed foot. He let go and swiped his now clawed hand at the bloody man who was standing behind him and fell off the stairs into a heap on the floor, the man descendant from Van Helsing. To my relief Dracula put his pants back on and stood up, descending down the steps towards the man breathing heavily and clutching his side from the blood. Dracula now stood over him, and bent down to pick him up by the scruff of his duster jacket and looked into his eyes.

"Why must Helsings butt into my business all the time? I thought I killed you, but I guess I will have to finish you off now. You have interrupted us for the last time." With that he smirked and bared his neck, standing with one leg back and lifting the Helsing up, clutching Dracula's arm while Dracula became fanged and ready to bite. I was standing up at this point. And then I noticed the clear shot I had.

"Interrupted is right, but let's see you make children after this." I ran up to him and kicked Dracula right in between the legs, and the sound of Dracula was a growl, then a manly yell of "ARRRGGGHH!!!" and then to him dropping the ancestor to the ground and clutching his precious agonizing family jewels. I grabbed the warrior along with William and began dragging him away while Dracula was hunched over cursing in Romanian. I had only looked back when Dracula pounced at me and we skidded across a slippery wet section of blood and tiles away from William and the safety of stakes and weapons. I hit my head at the wall, dazed while Dracula was on top of me and kissing my chin and getting lower and lower with his trailing tongue and lips. I moaned in pain from my head that buzzed a bit and the feeling of him seducing me.

"You wanted to see me make children after that, and I can. I'll show you." He laughed wickedly, and to my squeals of terror he lifted my shirt up and ravenously began kissing, licking, nibbling and touching my breasts again, during so his hands went trailing up and down my sides and roughly began pulling my skirt down to gain access to his own pleasure. I kept beating on him to no avail, yelling in horror and begging for him to stop. I looked around with wild eyes then to what I did not at all expect to see.

"Need assistance?" Varney the vampire said, standing behind the convulsing figure of Dracula who was currently, eyes closed, burying his face in my cleavage with lusty growls in my shirt, his hands slipping my skirt off while I stared wide-eyed at perhaps the only hope left who was insanely and lustily looking down at me about to get raped in front of him. I was going to say something when Dracula had moved his hands into my skirt and up my forbidden zone.

"Ack! Yes, help me RIGHT NOW!!!" I gasped at the moment, his fingers probing deeper while he chuckled and was licking my navel, oblivious to the fact that Varney was cracking his knuckles and leaning over us, tapping the arched back of Dracula who promptly rose up and looked over his shoulder, the expression of lust turning into annoyance.

"Varney, would you mind leaving us alone, or so will I kill you." Dracula said, breathing hard and still in a husky tone.

"I think your reign as vampire king will end tonight. You are hurting Mrs. Elizabeth." He flashed his fangs and grabbed Dracula by the shoulders, pulling him off me and throwing him against the wall. I took this opportunity to pull my skirt up and down my shirt, wiping the sweat and drool from my body while crawling away. Dracula and Varney were currently now biting and clawing at each other, punching and clawing and sinking teeth into each other's arms and hands. I sat up and ran away over to the open big door, where William was standing and hugged me.

"Quick before one of them is dead! Raphael Van Helsing is loaded on the horse. Let's get away from this accursed place!" I nodded and was going out the door when I turned around to see a grand sight indeed.

In the air of the main hall, a blue hellbeast with pointed features and a white wig was battling against the black, bigger and muscled form of Dracula, his hair deep black and whipping in the wind. I watched as Varney bit into the neck of Dracula at last, and with my instincts I knew what I must do. I went up to William and grabbed a silver stake from his quivering hand and threw into the air right into Varney's hand at the right moment, for a second later he staked Dracula to the wall.

Dracula was roaring in agony, feeling deep pain he had only felt a few times before. His reaction was then turning into a mist, a dark black mist that was flowing upwards and out of a broken window into the air.

_I will return for you, Elizabeth, and revenge against my current predicament Varney. I am still the king of vampires. _Said his voice on the wind, carrying through the halls. I went inside to find Dracula really was gone, but I knew he wasn't dead yet.Varney then dropped off the wall and turned into his human form, eyeing my ragged dressed form.

"Well, I guess you are the king of vampires now Varney. Thank you for saving me." I said, not trusting the gaze that I imagined was undressing me in his imagination. Also to the fact he was walking closer.

"It was hard work removing Dracula, not forever however. I would like to get paid for my efforts though." He was a few feet in front of me now, and he sufficiently backed me up against the wall.

"Look, bastard, I'm not going to fuck with nobody okay?" I raised my knees and arms in self defense as he pounced and with his hands pinned my arms and body to the wall. His masculine form was against my sweaty heaving body, his tongue licking my lips and growled in delight as he kissed my neck and lips, meanwhile pulling my legs up and wrapping them around his waist. With that done, he began the grinding, only much harsher and he moved instead of me, his hands occupied with my breasts in particular.

"You must admit I am much better than Dracula. Don't worry, it will be pleasureful and a life changing experience, becoming a real women." He giggled insanely, taking his blue jacket off and kissing me full on the lips.

"Let me go! Get your fucking dirty hands off me!" I yelled, wiggling and pushing him off to no avail.

"No, I won't. Ever since I have met you, I wanted you so badly. Badly enough to incur the wrath of Dracula, especially after I do this." He laughed louder, pulling up my skirt and groaning with delight as he touched my most sacred areas.

"William? HELP ME!!!" I cried out, and promptly a stake was in Varney's heart, twisting with the might of in fact Raphael was using the silver weapon. And so it was then that Varney was no more after a few screeches and turned into dust, blowing on the wind that had suddenly appeared. I fell down, hard onto the floor, seeing he had wrapped me around his waist.

"Here, let me help you." Said Van Helsing, erm, Van Helsing's grandson. I held his gloved hand and was pulled up into his arms. I didn't care if they were bloody and he smelled like horses, I was glad to be in the embrace of a human. Glad enough to suddenly act Emo with the whole schlemiel of crying and hugging and, dare I do it on purpose, kissing him full on the lips to his unexpected pleasure. But I withdrew, seeing him arch his eyebrows at such a thing, and to the fact my lips hurt from repeated kissing.

"Thank you for saving me. I would have, been turned into a vampire and raped. Dracula said he would…make my life living Hell through my body. Oh, thank God there is such a thing as a secret order!" I squeezed him but stopped as he groaned from his injuries. Letting go, I helped him along to the horses outside.

"I'm just doing my job Elizabeth. Nothing more, nothing less. Well, our mission here is done, until Dracula decides to return. Until then, we would like to talk about your application into the order when we get back to the helicopter down the mountain."

"Really? I mean, the fact you think I am ready to become a knight fighting evil and stuff? Hmm…let me think about it…" I took one last glance at the Gothic citadel of Castle Dracula, cold and empty in the snow of winter. "Yes! I will learn to fight evil the best that I can! And if Dracula returns, I will know just how to kill him. I will not be a helpless teenager. No, I will be tough and ready to kill if demons strike." I laughed, and William smirked along with Raphael.

And so our horse and we went down the Carpathian Mountains to the waiting helicopter below. I was going to prepare for a new life after this terrible ordeal, and when Dracula comes back, I and the order will be ready. This has been a life changing experience. After all, it isn't everyday you can have sex with Count Dracula. ;)

The End

**Well, it's the end to a wonderful x-rated tale. Please, read and review if possible.**

**To give a sneak peek at what I am working on:**

**A Marishka back-story.**

**A tribute tale starring me and my friend Katie Van Helsing and of course, Dracula.**

**And a gothic vampire story that ish not a fanfic of anything. My own creation.**

**For lovely Van Helsing art drawn by me, please go to my DeviantART account Sahkmet to look at sexy pics of him, the book covers for my previous Blood Ballade tales, and all sort of Van Helsing/Dracula related stuff, okay-dokay?**

**Cheers:D**

**Shoys.**


End file.
